


Драбблы по Warehouse 13 и Eureka

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Eureka, Torchwood, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в рамках феста однострочников драбблы про героев сериалов Warehouse 13 и Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Убежище 13. Клаудия|Пит. Думать над тем, кто из их знакомых каким бы супергероем мог стать.H!

Когда Пит Литтимер скучал, то страдали все вокруг. И, в первую очередь, его напарница, оттого Майка выгнала его вон и он, в своих скитаниях, дошел до Клаудии.  
— Вот подумай, - сказал он, развалившись в кресле у нее за спиной. – Мы бы были супергероями…  
— Хочешь носить трусы поверх штанов – так и скажи, - ответила Клаудия, не отворачиваясь от монитора.  
— Нет, серьезно. Ну… Как в комиксах или кино. Ты бы была сепергением.  
— Я и так супергений, если ты не заметил, - фыркнула Клаудия и таки повернулась, - ты бы был Человеком-Хаосом. Куда бы ты ни приходил – там бы творилось черти что.  
— Сейчас обижусь, - ответил Пит, но обиженным не выглядел, - Майка бы была первой супергероиней, что в полете читала бы книжки и рассказывала другим супергероям о безопасности полетов.  
— Нет, это бы делал Арти, он бы был древнейшим супергероем, который своей занудность может победить всех врагов!  
— Клаудия! Ты единственный человек здесь, который меня понимает.  
— Кто б сомневался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Все персонажи - какие-то мифические существа.

Дракон выдохнул пару струй дыма, в которых довольно заметно проскальзывали искры.   
— Вы потеряли артефакт?!! – спросил он громовым голосом.  
Майка пригладила волосы, вставшие дыбом и собиралась, со всем эльфийским достоинством, объяснить Арти, так звали дракона, что вместо поиска виновных, стоило бы потратить время на что-то полезное, но Пит, оборотень с которым ей не повезло работать, перебил ее.  
— Хей, Арчи, я вообще не понимаю, на кой ты собираешь здесь эти пыльные штуки… Апчхи!  
Слюна и сопли попали на переднюю лапу дракона и тот брезгливо ей потряс.  
— Будь здоров, - пожелала Майка и добавила злорадно: – Арти, дать платочек?  
— А он прав!  
Из-за гребня на шее дракона выглянула фея Клаудия.  
— Нет, - продолжила она, - Арти, а зачем мы собираем это все тут? Это ведьма тебя очаровала и заставила?  
— Цыц, мелочь, - рыкнул дракон, - магесса Фредерик знает, что делает. Просто так это все в руки людям, да и не людям, отдавать нельзя. Так что вы, бездельники, шагом марш!

— И чего мы его слушаемся, - ворчал Пит, он предпочитал находиться в волчьей ипостаси.  
— Потому что он прав, - предположила Майка.   
Впереди была роща дриады Лины, где они разбили свой лагерь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Арчи|Клаудия|Лина. Печь рождественское печенье. "Я бы могла ускорить процесс..." - "Нет!!!".

— Приготовление правильного печенья на Рождество, - серьезно говорит Арчи, - это сложный, технологически-выверенный до секунды процесс.  
— А еще он ест сырое тесто, - говорит Лина, убирай миску от Арчи.  
— Неправда, я снимаю пробу.  
— Ага…  
— Я бы могла, - предлагает Клаудия, - ускорить процесс…  
— Нет!!! – Лина и Арчи в один голос.  
— Зануды.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эврика- Фарго/Холли - Надеюсь хоть на это Рождество всё будет как надо!

— Надеюсь, хоть на это Рождество всё будет как надо! – в сердцах говорит Фарго.  
— Это как? – не понимает Холли.  
— Ну… - начинает Дугалас, - без падающих метеоритов, уменьшающихся людей, нашествия пчел-убийц, сумасшедших компьютеров, дыр в пространственно-временном континууме…  
— А омела нужна? – внезапно спрашивает Холли.  
— Что? – не понимает Фарго.  
Она целует его и глава Глобал говорит, спустя какое-то время:  
— Да, омела нужна.  
— Не волнуйся, - говорит Холли, - уверена, что все будет просто прекрасно!  
Тем временем, этажом ниже, оставленный без присмотра реактор все набирал и набирал мощность…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эврика(Торчвуд) Тошика Сато и Оуэн Харпер приезжают в Эврику за новым изобритением.

— Знаешь, - говорит Оуэн, - когда я был подростком, то считал Америку страной чудес.  
— А сейчас? – спросила Тош.  
— Психушкой, - кратко ответил тот, - впрочем, чего ждать от страны, породившей нашего Джека?  
— Он не совсем…  
— Знаю, - огрызнулся Оуэн.  
После того, как с их машиной столкнулся огромный робот-паук, их протащило силовой волной через три разные климатические полосы, а какие-то дети с криками о трансгенных мутациях у лабораторных крыс, пробежали чуть ли не по их головам… В общем, Оуэн и Тош были только рады кому-то из местных, предложивших провезти их до Глобал. Только вот транспортом у этого местного служили сани на антигравитационном приводу с голографическими оленями.  
— А ремни безопасности есть? – прокричал Харпер.  
— Нет, - ответили ему с безумной улыбкой, - это было бы скучно! Де-е-ержись!  
— Психушка, - сказал Оуэн чуть позже, уже на земле, - тот аппарат этого не стоил, Тош.  
— А мне даже понравилось, - неуверенно ответила она.  
— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эврика. Ребята из Зоны 51 доказывают, что они могут отметить Рождество круче. Жители Эврики не согласны.

За полмесяца до Рождества.  
— Мы можем отпраздновать Рождество супер-мега-круто!  
— А мы – круче-крутого и круче, чем вы!  
— Мы в тысячу пятьсот раз круче вас!  
— А мы так круто, что вам останется только сдохнуть от зависти!  
— Спорим?  
— Спорим за нашу честь!  
— Прощайтесь со своей честью, инопланетяне!  
— И вы тоже, гики!

На следующий день после Рождества.  
— Генерал, может, объясните, что случилось?  
— Насколько мы можем судить, мистер президент, ничего угрожающего напрямую безопасности Соединенных Штатов…  
— Генерал!  
— Работники Зоны 51 и работники Глобал Дайнемикс соревновались в том, кто лучше отметит Рождество…  
— И кто победил?

Вопрос был скорее номинальным, просто потому, что надо что-то спрашивать, когда по всему миру появляются маленькие фиолетовые кролики и сиреневые хомячки, в небе, кроме луны, висит еще четыре спутника, а облака принимают только геометрически-правильные формы.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хранилище 13(Доктор кто) Хэлена Уэллс случайно знакомится с 10-м Доктором и он показывает ей Тардис

— Вы тоже не любите Рождество? – предположил Доктор.  
— С чего вы взяли? – удивилась Хелена.  
— Вы согласны провести его где угодно и с кем угодно, даже с сумасшедшим, утверждающим, что его будка больше внутри, чем снаружи.  
— Ох, - хмыкнула Уэллс, - я повидала много странного на своем веку. Но да, я не слишком люблю Рождество.  
— Интересно, почему?  
— Долгая, печальная, и очень личная история.  
Он показывает ей свою Тардис, библиотеку, кухню, гардероб… Коридоры тянутся в бесконечность.  
— Если бы вы, Хелена, - говорит он, - могли путешествовать во времени, вы бы что-то поменяли?  
— Я пыталась, - говорит она, - то что должно случиться все равно происходит. Просто, есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить.  
Доктор хочет сказать, что это не всегда так, но перед глазами стает Марс и Аделаида Брук. Слова застревают в горле.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Под действием артефакта, все превратились в животных. Кто кем станет? + если пес Арчи и хорек Майки станут людьми. H!

— Но это же кошачий ошейник! Что в нем может быть такого?  
Арти с Майкой переглянулись.  
— Удивляюсь, как ты до сих пор задаешь подобные вопросы, - со вздохом сказала Клаудия.  
Они сейчас были у Лины, Майка и Пит сидели на диване, Клаудия забралась в кресло с ногами, Арчи стоял, опираясь на спинку второго кресла, а сама Лина заботливо разливала чай в кружки.  
— Это ошейник Оранджи, так же известного, как Рубарб, - взялся объяснять Арчи, - он был известен своим дурным нравом и тем, что…  
Закончить ему не дали: мимо Лины пронесся хорек Пит, а за ним, с лаем, Трейлер. Лина, удерживая равновесие, зацепила лежащий в пакете ошейник, и тот упал на пол.  
Пес заметил интересную вещь и отвлекся от преследования.  
— Трейлер! Нет! – закричал Арчи.  
Но было уже поздно – пес вытащил ошейник из пакета.  
— Что тут происходит? – миссис Фредерик появилась в дверях, как обычно, внезапно.  
Вспышка ослепила всех присутствующих. И, спустя миг чайник грохнулся об стол, потому что пантере его было просто нечем держать, в дверях остервенело мотала головой самка вепря с темной красно-коричневой шерстью; в одном кресле рыжая лисица недоуменно рассматривала свой хвост, перечерченный зелеными и красными полосками, а на спинке другого нахохлился серебристо-серый филин; с дивана, из-под которого торчали чьи-то волосатые и явно человеческие ноги, на пол соскользнул олень, а сидящая рядом с ним колли отпрыгнула почти на полметра и яростно залаяла.  
— Вашу ж мать! Нехило я за хорьком поохотился, – подвел итог стоящий посреди комнаты голый мужчина с недельной щетиной и шевелюрой русых волос.  
— Тебе хорошо, а я застрял, - раздалось из-под дивана.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Клаудия. Будущие, где она стала "Миссис Фредерик" нового Хранилища. Праздновать Рождество, вспоминать давно ушедших на пенсию\умерших коллег. A+

Агенты Хранилища поднимают тост за то, чтоб 2222-ой год был счастливым и удачным. Неспроста же цифра такая. Правда, агент Фельхнаар замечает, что на ее планете это был бы 5432-ой год, как и по другим календарям Земли, но агент Миллер просит не занудствовать.  
Они смеются, а мисси Донован натянуто улыбается. Обычно, в Рождество она тоже веселится, но сегодня… Сегодня Фельхнаар, сама не зная, что это, принесла старую чашку, найденную ей возле одной из бесконечных полок Хранилища. На кружке было написано имя: «Пит». Он всегда оставлял свои вещи где попало, и плевать что найдут их через две сотни лет.  
— Что-то не так? – спросила Фельхнаар.  
И, глядя в ее ярко-синие глаза, миссис Донован сказала, что все в порядке.  
Конечно. Может и в порядке. Ведь все смертны.  
Первым она считала Джинкси, своего ЛДНВВ, Лучшего Друга На Все Времена. А потом… Хранилище 13 было разрушено и миссис Фредерик погибла. А регенты объявили, что Клаудия Донован будет связана с 14-ым Хранилищем.   
Потом была Майка, обычно, она слушала Пита и его предчувствия, а в тот день они поругались… Пит себя не простил и ушел. Вернулся, конечно, через неделю или две и даже, вроде бы, стал прежним… Он умер, когда ему было уже за восемьдесят. Арчи, над возрастом которого Клаудия Донован потешалась, умер от сердечного приступа. Врачи сказали, что это вполне ожидаемо.  
Так странно было приходить на их похороны, все такой же молодой…  
Ее брат, ее друзья здесь и в Эврике, даже регенты. Были другие, но когда-нибудь уйдут и они: зануда-Фельхнаар, беззаботный Миллер, упрямый Джонсон и шутница-Сикорски. А она останется, нести свое бремя. Десятки и сотни лет.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Хелена Уэллс сравнивает отмечание Рождества в Хранилище 13 с тем, как это было в Хранилище 12.

— А когда я работала в Хранилище 12… - говорит Хелена, мечтательно глядя в потолок и потягивая шампанское из своего бокала. – У нас все было по-другому. Повсюду летали серебристые бабочки и снежинки, музыкальные артефакты мы приносили в общий зал и настраивали так, чтоб они играли рождественские песни. Мы танцевали и праздновали до утра…  
— По-моему, и так неплохо погуляли, - неуверенно ответила ей Майка.  
На Арчи еще в начале вечера, упала елка, а потом цветочная гирлянда из египетского сектора попыталась его задушить. Клаудия почти весь праздник пряталась от него за спиной Пита, но потом они с Арчи помирились в честь праздника, вместе пили и сейчас вполне мирно дремали на диване, обнявшись. Лина заботливо укрыла их пледом.  
Пит, от радости, что ему больше нужно быть живым щитом, напился из бутылки Ар-Рази и, посчитав, что этого мало, сделал коктейль в чашке Альберта Хофмана. Сейчас Латтимер внимательно и с долей ужаса смотрел на противоположную стенку, прячась под столом. Лина пыталась уговорить его оттуда вылезти. Сама Майка чувствовала себя неплохо, хотя вставать и идти куда-либо не рискнула бы – она подозревала, что пол и сила земного тяготения готовили против нее заговор.  
— С другой стороны, - продолжила свою мысль Уэллс, - ни в одно Рождество из наших я так много не смеялась.  
Пит, наконец-то, согласился вылезти из-под стола, но опустился на корточки, потому что, по его словам, боялся, что улетит к потолку. Лина махнула на него рукой и ушла, забрав с собой тарелку с печеньем. Все было хорошо и, почему-то, пахло яблоками.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eureka. Фарго. Зажигать гирлянды и сжечь дом.H!

Фарго стоит неподвижно, грустно поглядывая на собственный дом, с огнём в котором занялись Джек и Генри. Рядом застывший с руками в карманах Старк смотрит на разноцветье красок, которыми блестит то, что час назад было жилым домом его сотрудника. 

\- Фарго, и с чем на этот раз ты экспериментировал?  
\- Гирлянда и джем в качестве потенциометра. 

У босса Глобал Дайнамикс даже не нашлось слов, чтоб продолжить разговор. Они так и стояли под мелким рождественским снежком, глядя на сверкающий будто из сказки дом.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эврика(Хранилище) Фарго/Холли и Клаудия - Давайте, что-то уже решать?!

— Давайте уже что-нибудь решать! – воскликнула Клаудия.  
Они сидят втроем в Café Diem и Винсент даже не пытается намекнуть им о позднем времени. Точнее говоря, он намекнул… Пару часов назад. И теперь уже не трогает.  
— Как я могу решать! – почти взвыл Фарго.  
— Проведи сравнительный анализ, Дуглас, - предлагает Холли, - между мной и Клаудией, я имею ввиду, а не вообще, к тому же вообще ты все равно…  
— Ладно, - глава Глобал вздыхает. – Ну, во-первых… Клаудия больше практик, Холли тоже практик, но у нее нет таких проблем в теоретической базе.  
— Эй! – возмутилась Клаудия.  
— С другой стороны, - продолжает Фарго, - Клаудия более… Индивидуальная. Яркая. В плане, что вдвоем с ней ботаником кажусь я, а не мы оба.  
— Эй! – это уже возмущение Холли.  
— Но вы обе классные. И любите те же фильмы что и я… И… Я не знаю, как выбрать, - Фарго в отчаянье опускает голову на руки.  
— У меня есть идея, - радостно говорит Холли, - это решит все проблемы.  
— Слушаю тебя, сестренка.  
— Отношения втроем! – радостно возвещает Холли.  
Где-то за стойкой, откуда Винсент слушал беседу, раздается грохот.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eureka(Doctor who) - В пятый отсек приземляется Тардис...

— Что за шум? – Старк ловит одного из бегущих сотрудников за рукав.  
— В пятом отсеке произошли колебания энергетического поля.  
— Почему мне никто не сообщил?  
— Мы посчитали, что это ошибка.  
Руководитель Глобал хотел было спросить, отчего его сотрудники с явно пониженным IQ так подумали, когда взгляд его падает на экран, отображающий картинку с одной из камер в коридоре.  
Двери распахнуты настежь и в пятом отсеке, самом секретном и защищенном месте на всю страну, стоит… Огромная синяя будка.  
Через полминуты она растворяется в воздухе со странным звуком.  
— Что это… Было? – спрашивает Старк. – И где, черт побери, Фарго?  
— Мы не знаем. Он тоже исчез. Сказал, что будет через пять минут…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse 13. Клаудия|Арчи. Оставить Хранилище на Клаудию. "И не забудь выгулять Трейлера!".

— Проверь базу данных артефактов!  
— Ага…  
— Не оставляй дверь открытой!   
— Арчи, ты что думаешь, я…  
— Отслеживай мониторы активности! Держи перчатки при себе! Не играй с артефактами!  
— Я все поняла, бабуля…  
— И не забудь выгулять Трейлера!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, иди уже на свое свидание.  
— Клаудия, будь осторожна! Может, мне лучше остаться?  
— Нет!  
Выставив Арчи, Клаудия поделилась с псом своими соображениями:  
— И до чего старики все усложняют, скажи! А все так же боятся свиданий!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эврика. Астреус приземлился в... Неожиданном месте. H!

— Скажите мне, пони-пегасы это нормально? И единороги, если на то пошло.  
Никто не ответил Холли, потому что все были слишком заняты рассматриванием шестерых разноцветных пони, которые каким-то чудом держали плакат: «Добро пожаловать в Эквестрию!».


End file.
